The 90 Goosebumps of Rocky, Bullwinkle and Casper
Join Rocky, Bullwinkle, Casper, the Hamilton Brady’s, Clark Plaza and their friends and families to find everything that they released those goosebumps and put them all back in the trunk. Characters * Rocky * Bullwinkle * Casper * Boris * Natasha * The Ghostly Trios (Stretch, Stinkie and Fatso) * Jim Brady * Marci Brady * Annie Brady * Jake Brady * Robin Brady * Clark Plaza * Sheana * Frankie * Mr. Peabody * Sherman * Wendy * The Witch Sisters (Gerti, Gabby and Fanny) * Bill Brady * Jeanne Brady * Katie Brady * Megan Brady * Erin Brady * Wesley Plaza * Dr. Greta Wilbur * Tommy * Dudley Do-Right * Spooky * Nell * Poil * Snidely Whiplash * Diane Sadler * Allison Plaza * Lucas McCabe * Crusader Rabbit * Rags the Tiger * Hot Stuff * Grandpa Blaze * Jill Shapiro * Dom Oliveri * Chief Lucia * Sheriff Randall Walton * George of the Jungle * Richie Rich * Ape Named Ape * Cadbury the Butler * Ursula * Richard Rich * Regina Rich * Lou Fink * Ellen Fink * Sarah Fink * Stephen Fink * Lord Harold * Felicia * Molly * Hoppity Hooper * Baby Huey * Waldo Wigglesworth * Little Audrey * Fillmore the Bear * Marty Shapiro * Susy Shapiro * Samantha Shapiro * Danielle Shapiro * Horatio * Julianna * Jerry Episodes # The First Goosebumps # Attack of the Dummies # Voodoo Doll Master # The Haunted Mask # Make Your Witch Come True # Rise of the Demon Elk # Poison Ivy Lady # The Blob of Green Slime Came from Underworld # The Wrath of the Evil Chinese Wizard # Say Hello to the Sandman # The Skeleton King # Night of the Jiangshis 2 # Don't Feed the Rodent Vampires # Curse of the Werewolf # Revenge of the Garden Gnomes # The Abominable Snowman Yeti # Scream of the Banshee # The Sanderson Sisters Returns # The Ghost of the Private Detective # Attack of the Masked Maverick # Camera, Lights and Doom # Fright of the Blonde Genie Lady # The Siren's Hypnotism Trap # The Dragon Wizard # Attack of the Monstrous Dinosaurs # David Nix Returns # Count Dracula's Brides # The Invisible Man # The Sea Creature Attack # Night of the Living Dolls # Hail to the Spectral Hand # Zombie World # The Sea Witch's Revenge # Attack of the Old Evil Hag # The Legend of the Griffins # The Evil Enchanter's Curse # Trapping the Djinn Inside the Dark Jewel Stone # Return of the Dark Elves # Fear of the Dark Druid # The Luna Ghost # Wicked Genie 2 # The Lost Island of Evil Giants # The Creature from the Black Lagoon # The Gorgons from Greek Mythology # Cthulhu the Tentacles Monster # The Ghost of Judge Claude Frollo # Ghost Writer 2 # Alternate Ghost Spirit of Rocky # Hard to Hear by the Harpies # Corpses and Ghosts of Toon Patrols # The Ghost of King Tut # Attack of the Titans # Caveman Attack 2 # The Knight Wolf # Curse of the Pharaoh Mummy # The Ghoul Ravager # The Stone Count Attack # Dr. Frankendtein's Monster # Attacked by Shadow Ninjas # The Child Brain Stealer # Yzma's Evil Curse # The Ghost of Baba Yaga # The Headless Horseman # The Dark Fairies # The Ugly Squirrel # Story of the Old Squirrel Hag Like Witch # Bullwinkle's Werewolf Moose Form # What a Freak Circus # The Three Ghostly Outlaws from West # The Wicked Witch of the West Returns # The Medieval Sorcerers Return # Pirates Ghosts Attack # Double Stretch 2 # Attack of the Clones 2 # The Evil Carpet-Like Monster 2 # Rocky's Monser Form # The Hooded Stefan's Return 2 # The Night Demon # Curse of the Night Monster # Lord Eastputain Returns # The Statue of Quince # The Face from Imagination Destination Returns # Dr. Frocassier Returns # Eep the Wicked Governess's Revenge # The Food Fight Monster # Fright of the Sasquatch # The Ghost of the Ancestor Wanda Green # Attack by Some Mermonsters # The Evil Clone of Kibosh # The Last Goosebumps Category:TV Shows Category:Crossover TV Shows